Wątek forum:Aktualizacje do gry/@comment-25998702-20160805113702
Nowa wersja gry jest już dostępna. Nie ma w niej nic specjalnego... tylko parę poprawek. Jeśli jesteście ciekawi, co zostało naprawione, zjedźcie poniżej tej wspaniałej ilustracji dinosaurito! thumb|550px|center *''Naprawienie błędu powodującego wykonywanie przez Oke Ruto animacji socjalnej twarzą do ściany, kiedy jest po zajęciach klubowych.'' *''Naprawienie błędu sprawiającego, że męska część uczniów po ujrzeniu morderstwa zaczynała unosić się w powietrzu.'' *''Naprawienie błędu, przez który uczniowie z Klubu Okultyzmu siadali w powietrzu, kiedy klub zostaje zamknięty.'' *''Teraz, gdy zmienisz Kokone w niewolnika umysłu popełni ona samobójstwa zaraz po otrzymaniu noża.'' *''Od tej chwili niewolnik umysłu popełni samobójstwo, jeśli jego cel umrze, nim ten do niego dotrze. '' *''Uczeń, który podąża za Yandere-chan nie będzie reagował na jej chichot. '' *''Naprawienie problemów ze spódnicą Kokony podczas poniedziałkowego wydarzenia.'' *''Naprawienie błędu sprawiającego, że twarz pielęgniarki deformowała się w dziwny sposób.'' *''Zmodyfikowano część tekstu w Ołtarzyku Senpai'a.'' *''Naprawienie literówki w dwóch znakach na dwiach.'' Tak przy okazji, coś mi przyszło ostatnio do głowy! Im więcej czasu spędzam myśląc o mechanice "grzebania zwłok w ogrodzie", tym bardzie zdaje się to rozpadać na kawałki... *''Policja nie przestałaby kopać widząc martwego kota; policjanci i psy policyjne są wytrenowani do tego, by ignorować "fałszywe alarmy", ponieważ jest to jedna z oczywistych rzeczy, jaką przestępca by zrobił, aby pozbyć się kłopotów. '' *''Psy policyjne są zbyt dobrze wyszkolone, by przejść się i wywąchać martwe zwierze, gdy są na miejscu zbrodni, więc policja nie powiedziałaby "Ach, cholera, głupi pies rozproszył się przez kota!"'' *''Zwłoki martwego kota same w sobie są niesamowicie podejrzane, ponieważ nie ma żadnej dobrej wymówki na ich miejsce pochówku. '' Oczywiście, istnieją też kontrargumenty na powyższe wątpliwości... *''Policja ma bardzo ograniczony czas na przeprowadzenie śledztwa, więc jeśli znajdzie się pretekst, który je zatrzyma, biorą go. ' *''Policja ma szczególnie zawodnego i nierzetelnego psa, a co za tym idzie, nie zadziwia ich porażka. *''Ta część ogrodu jest "cmentarzem pupilów", co wyjaśnia powód chowana tam martwych zwierząt.'' Jednakże nie chce dodawać nowych funkcji do gry, jeśli to oznacza wyrzucenie całej zdobytej już wiedzy, tylko z powodu chęci wyjaśnienia istniejącej treści. Koniec końców, to jest to, co myślę, ze ma największy sens: *''Lokalna policja po prostu nie posiada psów. Yandere-chan nie musi więc martwić się o nie. Nie musiała tego robić przed zasugerowaniem tej treści i nie ma potrzeby, by robiła to teraz.'' *''Policja po prostu nie jest w stanie odnaleźć zwłok zakopanych pod ziemią. Nie mają możliwości wykrycia ich.'' *''Po 24 godzinach pogrzebane ciała zaczną się rozkładać, wydzielając zapach zgnilizny i to może skłonić stróży prawa do wszczęcia dochodzenia oraz spadku Szkolnej Atmosfery.'' Innymi słowy, '''myślę, że Klub Ogrodniczy powinien być miejscem, w którym można tymczasowo przechowywać zwłoki, wypatrując odpowiedniej okazji na pozbycia ich.' Na przykład, chowasz ciała w ogródku czekając, aż delikwenci odejdą od pieca.'' thumb|100px|left YandereDev! YanderDev! Dlaczego w takim razie nie można pozbyć się zwłok wrzucając je do rozdrabniarki? Prawdopodobnie przeniosę ją na przeciwną stronę szkoły; labirynt z żywopłotu. thumb|100px|left Czy usuwasz treść związaną z zabijaniem kotków ze względu na miłośników zwierząt? Jak zwykle, nie słuchasz żadnego słowa, które wymawiam, Midori. thumb|100px|left Aw... Nie; Nie zmieniłem mojej decyzji odnośnie kotów przez niezadowolenie miłośników zwierząt; Zmieniłem plany dla dobra gry. Stało się to wzorcem, prawda? *''Zaproponowanie nowego systemu ekwipunku.'' *''Kontrowersja!'' *Następnego dnia pojawia się decyzja zmiany charakteru systemu ekwipunku. Nie przez spór, ale dla dobra gry. *''Zaproponowanie nowego systemu walki.'' *''Kontrowersja!'' *''Następnego dnia pojawia się decyzja zmiany systemu walki. Nie przez spór, ale dla dobra gry.'' *''Zaproponowanie nowej metody eliminacji zwłok.'' *''Kontrowersja!'' *''Następnego dnia pojawia się decyzja zmiany metody eliminacji zwłok. Nie przez spór, ale dla dobra gry.'' Przez większość czasu, nie mówię o nowej mechanice pod wpływem impulsu; Przez większość czasu, krytycznie analizuje wszystkie prawdopodobne wady danego pomysłu i rozważam kilka alternatyw, nim zacznę o nim mówić. Jednak co jakiś czas, jestem tak entuzjastycznie nastawiony do danej idei, że chce się nią podzielić z całym światem, zanim zastanowię się nad nią dłużej... co, niestety, prawie zawsze kończy się dla mnie negatywnie. Jeśli chcecie wziąć jakąkolwiek lekcję z "kociego sporu", to: podczas rozwoju gry podrzucane jest wiele pomysłów. Niektóre z nich pasują, inne nie. Mam zamiar rzucać wiele idei... to jest sposób, by zrobić lepszą grę. Zdecydowanie nie powinniście się unosić, gdy słyszycie pomysł, który Wam się nie podoba, ponieważ może on zniknąć następnego dnia z dowolnego powodu. ~YandereDev